1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an apparatus for creating and a method of creating multilingual audio content based on a stereo audio signal, and more particularly, to an apparatus for providing and a method of providing a multilingual audio service based on a left stereo audio signal and a right stereo audio signal.
2. Description of Related Art
In the early 1930s, people started to recognize a sense of space that can be provided by a sound source which cannot be felt from a mono signal after Alan Dower Blumlein embodied an idea related to a stereo audio system. After long-playing (LP) records appeared in the late 1940s and compact disks (CDs) appeared in the early 1980s, a content market related to stereo music continued to develop and continues to develop in the 2000s as a result of popularization of cloud/streaming services and personal devices, for example, an MPEG audio layer 3 (MP3) player, a smartphone, and a smartpad.
The stereo audio content currently consumed by users is mainly associated with various genres of music such as classical, pop, jazz, and ballad. The stereo audio content may be created by mixing sound sources of various instruments and voices recorded in studios or from performance scenes. In order for the sense of space to be provided by the sound source, a panning effect may be applied to a stereo signal. The panning effect may use a human auditory characteristic for identifying a location of the sound source based on an interaural intensity difference (IID) between audio signals input to a left ear and a right ear.
Recently, with appearances of global content platform companies such as Google, Apple, Amazon, and Netflix, a multilingual dubbing service to provide dubbing in a language of a corresponding country for localization of content has been receiving attention. Since many countries around the world including Korea have become multicultural and multiracial, the multilingual dubbing service for video content should be supported in many countries. A new content platform, for example, Podcast, that provides audio content only may be required to support the multilingual dubbing service for audio content for a requested location, for globalization.
Most multilingual audio services allocate one audio channel for each language, which wastes storage and network resources because multiple audio channel content is transmitted and stored. To solve such problems, the present disclosure proposes a method of effectively providing a multilingual audio service using a stereo signal.